I Remember You
by Hinaka Aoi
Summary: Kau mengatakan untuk tidak menangis, dan kita saling melambaikan tangan. Kita tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hanya melambaikan tangan. Dan kau menghilang dalam tenggelamnya matahari. Aku mengingatmu/My first song fic /First fic SasuHina/ Mind to RnR?


**Terinspirasi dari lagu YUI – I Remember You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Remember You © My lavender**

**Song © YUI**

**.**

**.**

**_kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo  
natsukashii sora no nioi ga Shitanda  
hoomu kara umi ga mieru  
kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru_**

Angin berhembus dengan dingin  
Tapi aku bisa mencium bau langit yang penuh kenangan itu  
Aku bisa melihat laut dari stasiun kereta api  
Di sini aku mencarimu

**_._**

Disini aku duduk, dikursi stasiun kereta api dengan memegang gitarku. Memejamkan mataku saat hembusan angin dingin menyapaku. Kenangan kita saat bertemu membuat sebuah lengkungan tipis dibibirku terbentuk. Bertemu karena aku membuat sebuah kesalahan padamu, kesalahan yang membuat sebuah perasaaan tercipta di hatiku. Dan disini, aku mencari dirimu yang pergi.

"Ma-maaf, sini biar ku bantu." Tawarku ramah saat itu,

_"__Tidak perlu." _Kau membalasnya dengan dingin.

_"__Tapi, aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku."_

_"__Ti–"_

_"__Kumohon, sekali ini saja!"_

_"__Baiklah."_ Akhirnya saat itu, kau membiarkanku membawa koper tas milikmu yang tak sengaja ku siram dengan kopiku, dari sini kita mulai menjalin hubungan kan?

.

**_kisetsuhazure no saafu boodo ni  
ano natsu wa Kitto ikiteru  
taiyou wa zutto oboeteita hazu sa  
ne kikoeteru_**

Hari-hari telah berlalu  
Namun musim panas masih ada di sana, di papan luncur ku  
Matahari selalu mengingat semuanya  
Bisakah kau mendengarku?

.

Aku tak meyangka, kita bisa akan saling mengenal sampai sejauh ini. Sampai melewati musim dingin yang mencekam. Lalu melewati musim semi, dan menghabiskan waktu di musim panas dengan mengajariku bermain Surfing di pantai. Semua itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku...

_"__Sasuke?"_

_"__Hn?"_

_"__Kita ingin apa?" _tanyaku pelan.

_"__Aku ingin mengajarkanmu surfing." _

Dan mulai dari situ, aku selalu membayangkan betapa sabarnya dirimu saat mengajariku yang payah dalam olahraga. Yah, aku benar-benar payah. Dan walaupun musim panas telah berlalu, namun kenangan itu masih terbayang di pikiranku. Aku, kamu dan papan seluncurku. Matahari musim panas seperti merekam kebersamaan kita.

Dan sekarang, disaat aku merindukan sejuta kenangan itu, dan menyerukan namamu apa kau mendengarnya?

"Sasuke…"

Apa kau mendengarku?

**.**

**_namida wa mise naitte kimi wa sou Itte  
Boku tachi wa futarite wo futta  
sayonara wa Iwanai da karate wo futta  
yuuyake ni kieta  
I remember you_**

Kau mengatakan untuk tidak menangis  
Dan kita saling melambaikan tangan  
Kita tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hanya melambaikan tangan  
Dan kau menghilang dalam tenggelamnya matahari  
Aku mengingatmu

.

Saat kau harus terpaksa kembali untuk pergi sejenak meninggalkanku. Di stasiun ini, kau bilang aku tidak boleh menangis, padahal hatimu sedang bersedih. Apa kau tidak terlihat payah? menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis, namun dirimu sendiri saja ingin menangis.

_"__Jangan menangis, aku akan kembali,"_ ucapmu lembut saat itu. Sangat berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu.

_"__Ta-tapi,"_

_"__Sudahlah, kau jangan cengeng seperti itu."_ Ujarmu dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedih.

_"__Tapi kau sendiri juga ingin menangis. Kau payah Sasuke."_ Ujarku dengan sedikit tertawa. Dan membuat kau dan aku ikut tertawa, padahal tak ada satupun yang tau mengapa kita bisa tertawa.

Dan saat keretamu melaju, kita saling melambaikan tangan, tanpa mengucapkan kata 'perpisahan' meskipun kita tahu, kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan kau semakin menghilang saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Tapi, aku akan tetap mengingatnya.

.

**_Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabini  
ano uta ga mune no Oku wo tsukamu kedo  
ima mo madasaenai hibi  
kono basho de Boku wa sugoshiteru_**

Setiap aku menggenggam gitar tua ini  
Lagu itu menangkap hatiku  
Bahkan sekarang hari-hari masih suram  
Di sini aku mencarimu

.

Angin musim dingin menerpaku, membuat mata lavenderku terbuka. Membuat semua kenangan yang sedang ku susun seketika buyar. Namun, saat aku melihat gitar tua pemberian mu, kurasa, kenangan itu seakan kembali tersusun tanpa diminta olehku. Lalu tanganku menggengam gitar tuamu. Mengingat saat kau menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Lalu mengajarkan aku cara memainkan gitar tuamu ini.

Lagu cinta yang selalu kau nyanyikan, sekarang terasa sangat menyedihkan di telingaku. Padahal itu lagu ceria. Tapi tetap saja, lagu itu tetap menjadi nomor satu dihatiku. Bahkan, hari-hariku yang suram seakan semakin suram tanpa nanyian lagu darimu. Walau aku bisa saja mendengar lagu itu dari penyanyinya, namun tetap saja, suaramu tetap nomor satu dihatiku. Dan di sini, aku mencarimu. Mencari kemana suara merdumu hilang.

.

**_dakedo omounda dare canoe tameni  
Kitto Bokura wa ikiteru  
taiyou ga Kitto oshiete kuretanda  
ne kikoeteru_**

Tapi aku berfikir  
Kita pasti hidup untuk seseorang  
Matahari pasti mengingat semuanya  
Bisakah kau mendengarku?

.

Sekarang aku mulai berfikir, setiap orang pasti mempunyai tujuan hidupnya masing-masing bukan? Seperti kehidupan kau dan aku. Kau mempunyai cita-cita yang kau inginkan, dan begitu pula denganku. Dan itu semua pasti demi seseorang, jika aku boleh menebaknya, mungkin itu bukan untukku. Dan Kuharap kau masih ingat beberapa cuil kenangan yang dulu pernah kita lakukan.

Sekali lagi, aku kembali menyerukan namamu. Rindu yang membelenggu didalam hatiku memberontak ingin keluar. Ingin mencari keberadaanmu yang seperti angin lalu.

_"_Sasuke…" Aku kembali berujar lirih. Apa kau belum bisa mendengarku?

.

**_are kara no Boku wa aikawarazu da kedo  
Honno sukoshi jishin ga Arunda_**

Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu  
Tapi sekarang aku sedikit lebih percaya diri

.

Aku berharap kau cepat kembali, dan melihat diriku yang sekarang. Meskipun aku tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tetap sama. Namun sekarang, aku lebih percaya diri. Dan tidak lagi menjadi seseorang yang lebih payah darimu.

_"__Hinata,"_ Suara merdumu memanggil namaku.

_"__Iya?"_

_"__Kau…payah."_ Dan suaramu yang merdu seakan berubah menjadi nyanyian iblis.

_"__Kau jahaaaat…"_

**.**

**_namida wo koraeteru yakusoku Dakara  
dare yori mo tsuyokunara nakucha  
sayonara wa Iwanai Datte me wo Tojite..._**

Aku berjanji untuk menahan air mata ini  
Aku harus lebih kuat dari siapapun  
Kita tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena itu saat aku menutup mata...

**.**

Genggaman tanganku pada gitar tua ini semakin mengerat. Apa kau tau kenapa aku melakukan hal itu? Karena aku sedang menahan air mataku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menahan air mata ini? Yah, aku sudah berjanji. Dan aku juga sedang mencoba menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun. Yeah, bukankah aku sudah berubah? Ya, benar. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak lagi lemah.

Entah mengapa, pikiranku kembali pada saat kita berpisah. Melambaikan tangan dan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' karena kau yakin, kita akan bertemu. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih mempercayai hal itu. Bodohnya aku. Manik lavenderku meredup, dan akhirnya menutupi bola mataku.

**_...Sugu ni AERU..._**

...Aku bisa melihatmu…

Dalam gelapnya mata, aku melihatmu... membayangkan dirimu hadir dan menghampiriku, berdiri disampingku dan memanggil namaku...

**.**

"Hinata?" sebuah suara yang pernah kukenal memanggil namaku. Membuat kedua kelopak mataku terbuka, dan menatap siluet seseorang di depanku. Dan pada saat itu, dalam sekejap, semua kenangan itu langsung tersusun rapi dalam memori otakku.

Tanpa disadari, organ-organ serta otot tubuhku dengan alami berdiri dan langsung memeluk siluet orang itu dengan erat... sangat, sangat erat…

"Sasuke…"

**_I Remember you..._**

Aku mengingatmu...

* * *

**Huaaa... akhirnya dalam dua jam, aku bisa membuat song fic ini... horeeee.. *prokprokprok**

**Sebenernya aca gak ngerti gimana cara bikin songfic, jadi aca coba-coba sendiri deh :D hehehe.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang nyambung atau terkesan aneh, maaf yah. Kerena aca hanya manusia biasa.**

**Arigatou gozhaimashita sudah membaca cerita saya :D****  
**

**Salam,**

**Aca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please... :D**


End file.
